In many instances, passenger vehicles, such as aircraft, buses, trains, ships, and automobiles, include passenger seats with a wide assortment of personal electronic and entertainment options to encourage passengers to remain seated as much as possible during transport for safety, crew mobility, and to enable efficient cabin service. Some passenger seats may provide video and audio entertainment, including television, video games, internet access, and other on-board entertainment (“OBE”) or in-flight entertainment (“IFE”) components. Typically, these entertainment devices are mounted in the seat backs and arm rests of the passenger seats.
With the advent of portable electronics devices (“PEDs”), such as tablet computers, cell phones, smart phones, handheld video game systems, personal digital assistants, palmtop computers, DVD players, data and audio-video media, multi-media enabled devices, and other similar electronic devices, many passengers prefer to use their own PEDs, rather than the OBE or IFE components that are mounted in the passenger seats.
In some cases, it may be desirable to provide a way for passengers to connect their PEDs to the OBE or IFE systems, so that they may use their own PEDs in lieu of the OBE or IFE systems. In other cases, it may be desirable to provide a way for passengers to connect their PEDs to the OBE or IFE systems to use in conjunction with the system's video display or to receive power for their PEDs or otherwise.
In other cases, it may be desirable for the airline to purchase commercially available PEDs for the use of passengers in conjunction with the OBE or IFE systems, where the passengers may either use the PEDs in lieu of the system components or in conjunction with those components to provide the passenger with additional entertainment options.
In yet other cases, it may be desirable for the passenger to be able to mount the PEDs to the passenger seats for hands-free viewing.